


乌托邦幻象Utopia Illusions

by Panthera__uncia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera__uncia/pseuds/Panthera__uncia
Summary: 小学生文笔……自娱自乐系列





	乌托邦幻象Utopia Illusions

**第一章 失忆**

第一节 特里斯监狱

我……我在哪？  
        我感觉自己像云一样漂浮在空中，周围是一片混沌。这种感觉很奇特，我的身体好像不由自己主宰，好像是在做梦，又好像是在经历某种现实……突然，有人在我耳边低语：“醒来吧……醒过来。”  
        我想知道到底是谁在说话。我尽力地争取着这具身体的控制权——转身…转身…那人好像在我的身后……  
        当我好不容易像挣脱了一场梦魇一样可以自由活动时，大脑发出了警报——刚才的这个举动使我打破了某种微妙的平衡…我在下坠…… 下坠……坠向不知尽头的深渊……  
        “啊……”我忽然停住了，又好像， 其实我从未下坠过，一切只是一场幻觉。现在，本能告诉我，我应该睁开眼了。  
         一束模糊的光在我眼前晃动，它是橙黄色的，就像我记忆深处的老式吊灯发出的微弱的光线———— 吊灯被一根锈迹斑斑的铁丝拉着，吊在爬满青苔和墙皮脱落的天花板上。我不知道为什么脑袋里会有这样的一幅画面，也许，它就是真实。  
         “唔…” 我脑袋里的一片混沌好像被一道闪电炸开了，眼前的一切也渐渐变得清晰起来。我慢慢地坐起来，用手扶着头，但仍止不住一阵阵的头疼。  
         “我在哪儿？”我自言自语并环顾四周，竭力克制住昏厥过去的感觉。这个房间空间较大，钢铁铸成的门厚实无比，看上去坚不可摧，门上只有一小块区域是由铁丝网构成的。有一个角落，堆着一小堆我看不清的杂物。另一个角落有一张桌子，桌上有一堆书和一个台灯——先前的橙黄色光应该来自这里——有人，那人坐在桌子前，戴着一副古怪的眼镜，镜框周围装饰着一些大小各异的齿轮，但它们不像是会转动的样子，仅像一类标新立异的装饰品。那人拿着一本书，专注而安静的看着，十分的入神。我盯着他看了一会，接着打量着周围的环境，看上去，门上的那块铁丝网区域，是这个房间和外界唯一连通的地方。  
         我掀开了盖在身上的那一床笨重的被子，它非常陈旧，甚至在表面还有一些油污一样的痕迹。  
         我这边发出的声音吸引了那人的注意力，但他先是不紧不慢的摘下了那副奇异的眼镜，换上另一副，再从椅子上站起，转身向我走来————他长着一副很普通，没什么特别之处的大众脸，而且戴上了一副圆框眼镜。  
         他笑了笑，笑容里明显的不安让我的警惕多了几分。  
        “你醒了？”  
        “我在哪儿？”我继续打量他，然后略显突兀发出了疑问。  
        “你…不记得了？”他好像受到了惊吓，变得更加紧张。好一会儿，他才开口，“呃…你…那个…你在特里斯监狱…”他停住了，担心地看着我，好像我会一下子昏过去，或是有什么过激的行为。我也以为我会跳起来，抓住他的肩膀大吼，或是目瞪口呆，可我却出乎意料的冷静。“我在这儿干什么？”接着， 一言不发等着他又打破沉默。  
         他看了看我，又想了想，接着回答：“我们…是这儿的囚犯… …”他的声音低了下去，然后完全听不见了。“至于……我们为什么会被抓起来……这其实并不是你的错…或者我的……是他们…掌管大权的那些……他们的判断失误了，我们……我们这些下面的人才遭了殃……”  
         沉默。长时间的沉默。 我在思考。  
         假如事实如他所说，那我原本应该是在一个不知干什么的组织里。接着，组织上面的人犯了点什么事，结果，使得不少和我一样的下面办事的人被囚禁在这儿了。  
         “你叫什么？”他看起来已经沉浸在刚才的沉默里了，我的突然发话让他没反应过来。“啊！叫我……叫我文森特就好了。”文森特……有点熟悉，我仔细地在记忆里搜寻关于这个名字的痕迹，但最后失望地发现自己还是什么都想不起来。“呃…文森特，我…我叫什么？”虽然有点令人无语，但我不得不硬着头皮问，因为现在我基本上什么都想不起来。“啊…白茗……你的名字叫白茗。不过，他们——那些上面的人，你的同事，都叫你 …嗯…雪豹。”  
        “有没有办法离开这鬼地方？” 这是我一直想问的，但话一出口，我就发觉这纯属废话。如果 有的话，文森特早就出去了，哪还有闲心在这里和我聊天。  
        他看了我一眼，又将视线移一边。他好像十分紧张， 又像是有点激动，仿佛一个在战争中马上要和敌人正面交锋的战士。他调整了一下情绪，回答到：“有的……先前按照计划都进行得很好…只是你比我预计的时间醒早了些…还没有到出去的时间点。”

 

 


End file.
